dbearchivefandomcom-20200213-history
Dreamscapes
Not to be confused with '''Dreamscape', a David Segal story written for the Doctor Who Audio Dramas in 1982.'' Dreamscapes is an umbrella title given to the stories written by Daniel from his dreams beginning in Summer 2009. After Prodigy Girl, the series took a 17-month hiatus until School of Hard. These dreams take place in an altiverse where Daniel Benfield is the Doctor, but his companions are his mother Margaret and brother Charles (who, in the main timeline, were killed before Daniel even joined the Doctor). Despite being dreams, the stories manage to flow coherently from one to another. In September 2011, the stories were placed into DBE Unbound: Series 2. Stories * Mission To Pluto (8/2/09) * Hawk, Bull, Slim, Slash (9/22/09) * Prodigy Girl (written 11/28/09) * School of Hard (written 4/23/11) * One Man's Existence (written 5/20/11) * The Quickness of Death (written 11/21/11) * Evil World (written 11/21/11) * Purchase of a Lifetime (written 1/29/12) * Test #144 ("pilot", written 7/11/09) Notes Timeline * The daydream in Hawk, Bull, Slim, Slash has Hannah, Rebekah, and Sarah Benfield along with a "General" Lethbridge-Stewart. As Koyomiko is not present and Hannah calls Daniel "father", this brief scene would best fit between Azumanga Randomness RPG and Black Hole Complex. As explained in Azumanga Who, the Realms cross through the use of (day)dreams and visions, a theme also explored in Revenge of the Fallen and The Dreamer Wakes. * A canon version of Mission To Pluto is mentioned during The Very Short Azumanga Whovie as having happened before that point. Interestingly, the "Dreamscapes" version has Daniel opting to go to Paris after things are taken care of, which was the Ship's intended destination at the beginning of Azu-Who. Publication * Mission To Pluto and Hawk, Bull, Slim, Slash were originally published as Dreamscape 8-2-09 and Dreamscape 9-22-09, after the dates they happened in the author's dreams. Once they were given their current names, Dreamscapes became the banner title for the author's dreams. * Mission To Pluto was published between The Raffunari Syndrome and Jani's Birthday Trip, while Hawk, Bull, Slim, Slash was published between Twenty-One Candles and A Grim AzuBastion, Indeed. * The Quickness of Death and Evil World were originally named Darkest Night: Volumes I and II, then briefly renamed Zero Caring Remaineth and World of Monsters. Other * The author considers Test #144 as the pilot, due to predating Mission To Pluto and the similarity of its events to the other Dreamscapes entries (while Dreams...and What They Mean was published June 6, it has little connection to the subsequent dreams). This said, Test #144 may go ninth due to noting Daniel's "relatively-new weirdness" and despite being written two and a half years before Purchase of a Lifetime. * One Man's Existence features the Cybermen, their second appearance in Daniel's writings; the first was a brief segment in Azumanga Who. * Evil World has Michelle Lovitz as a companion, her second appearance in Daniel's writings (previously having a cameo playing Crosswords in an unused Azu-Who scene). She also appears as a friend and assistant of Allura McCoy during the flashbacks of Glass Life. Category:Lists Category:Stories